


A Manly Ritual

by Medie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan. Scott. Christmas. Because those three words just scream togetherness, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Manly Ritual

Neither man spoke as they drove along the dirt road - one, the driver, stared straight ahead while the other man's attention focused on the trees flicking by the passenger side window.

"Y'know, we could have just _bought_ one." The passenger commented, his visored gaze moving to the other man's face.

The driver snorted loudly, his cigar migrating to the other corner of his mouth, smoke blossoming into the cab, filling it with its scent.

"I take it that'd be a gross violation of the he-man rule book?"

The dry tone earned him an annoyed grunt and a slanted look in his direction. "Damn stupid idea; buyin' trees when there's plenty around. Now hurry up and spot one."

Scott frowned, irritated. "Why are you driving while I'm looking?"

"Cause, you're all eye Cyke." Wolverine shot back, bringing the truck to a stop. "C'mon, let's get a tree and get out of here."

"What's the matter?" A wry smile appeared on his face. "Not enjoying my fascinating company?"

The other mutant growled out a response that would have had the staunchest of sailors turn scarlet. "Get out of the truck."

"Guess not."

As soon as his boots hit the crunchy gravel of the roadside, Scott turned to look behind the seat. Not finding anything, he checked the back of the truck then frowned. "Where's the axe? The chainsaw?"

Wolverine closed the door with a firm slam and looked across at the younger mutant. "What?"

"To cut down the tree?" Scott prompted in the slowly spoken tone one used when speaking to a less than intelligent person.

The expression on Logan's face was derisive and he held up one hand, extending the middle claw. "Like we really need 'em?" He leveled the claw in the direction of the visor on the other man's face.

Automatically, a hand reached up to touch it; as if the acknowledgement of it reminded him of its presence and he suddenly had to check to make sure it was still there. "I get the point."

Wolverine smirked as if sharing some private joke then, with his typical swagger, rounded the truck. "C'mon Skippy, let's go get that tree and get the hell out of here."

"I thought you were Mr. Wilderness?" Scott joked, following the shorter mutant down off the road into the trees. "This should be right up your alley."

The Canadian looked over a denim-covered shoulder at him. "Too warm here." An enigmatic glint appeared in his eyes. "Sides, can't take a preppie type like you into the woods for long: probably get eaten by Bigfoot or something like that. Xavier'd be mad if I let you get yourself killed." He gestured. "C'mon."

\----

"What do you think?"

"Kinda puny ain't it?"

"It's not that bad; bigger than it looks."

"Heard _that_ one before." A derisive snort. "Lemme show you what they're supposed to look like..." A pause, some scuffling. "Whaddya think?"

"Not bad...Not too big; nice and straight. Pretty good shape to it...it'll do."

Wolverine stepped up to the tree, claws extended on one hand, but Cyclops stopped him. "What?" He looked over, seemingly irritated.

Reaching up and adjusting the controls on his visor, Scott smirked then turned to the tree. A ruby red beam shot out of the visor, neatly cutting the tree along the base.

His companion's only response was to snort in bemusement and move forward to catch the tree before it could crash to the ground, possibly damaging branches. "Grab the tip." he ordered, leaning it forward carefully. "Hold it careful, don't wanna break it."

The visored mutant didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, wasn't like Wolverine could see him anyway, and did as he was instructed. "Anyone ever accuse you of being too picky?"

Logan grinned. "Nobody who likes living."

"Yeah..." Scott exhaled with a grin of his own. "Gotcha."

"Smart boy." Hefting the trunk into the crook of his arm, he started forward. "C'mon Skippy, let's get goin' we got a tree to deliver."

As the two men, and their tree, started back through the trees, Scott frowned.

"How come I'm on this end?"

Though he couldn't see Wolverine's face, he knew the other mutant was smiling as he said;

"Wouldn't want you straining somethin' on that preppie body of yours now do we? What use would you be then?"

Scott's tone was unreadable as he responded; "You'd be surprised."


End file.
